


Конфронтация миссис Купер

by fandom_Xenophilia



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о незваном ночном госте, усыпляющем газе, которым так и не воспользовались, и одном телефонном звонке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конфронтация миссис Купер

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Конфронтация миссис Купер"

Кирг с планеты ЦБВМ-0187 и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет вдохнуть земной воздух. На его родной планете это считалось сродни сексу со жрицами Красного Ордена с планеты Центурион. О, а они были горячими штучками! Ходили слухи, что после ночи с ними все конечности начинают увеличиваться в длину. Самому Киргу не довелось это испытать, но мечтать-то не запретишь!

Кирг тщательно нанес на свою кожу мусс с теплым коричневым оттенком, натянул фуражку до самых глаз, чтобы скрыть третий, которого у людей быть не могло, и направился выполнять свою миссию. Миссию, приведшую его к многоэтажному дому, который напомнил Киргу родной улей.

Кирг читал нужную литературу и смотрел документальные фильмы о Земле, поэтому он без труда преодолел первое препятствие в виде кодового замка и зашел в просторный холл. Кирг нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, но ничего не произошло. Возможно, Кирг сделал что-то неправильно. Он быстро достал из кармана учебное пособие и открыл раздел "Csrghdbfh00088 hj777", что в переводе на земной язык означало "Транспортные средства".

– О, вы зря ждете! Лифт не работает! – раздался голос совсем рядом от Кирга.

Кирг оцепенел: в его планы не входило вступать в контакт с другими землянами, кроме объекта его миссии. А женская особь явно ждала ответа.

Кирг вызвал срочную помощь по коммуникатору. Только сейчас он обрадовался тому, что у его расы был другой временной цикл, и секунда, которую проживали земляне, превращалась в целую минуту и 5 секунд по его биологическим часам.

– Запрашиваю срочную помощь по коду 23579. Непредусмотренный контакт с земной женщиной.

– Повторите точную формулировку начала контакта, – послышался приветливый женский голос техподдержки.

– О, вы зря ждете! Лифт не работает! – повторил голосом женщины Кирг.

– Опишите внешность женщины.

– По земным меркам привлекательна. Не могу определить род деятельности, возможно, что объект занимается удовлетворением сексуальных потребностей мужских особей за деньги.

– Выберите характер вашего ответа.

– Вежливый, – Кирг еще раз взглянул на девушку и немного задумался. – Игривый.

– Ждите, ваш запрос обрабатывается.

Заиграла мелодия, которая раздражала Кирга еще с раннего детства.

– Спасибо за ожидание! Приемлемым ответом в данной ситуации будет: "Спасибо, а то я бы здесь год проторчал". Дальнейший контакт рекомендуется продолжить по сценарию 2378. Спасибо, что воспользовались нашими услугами! Ваш звонок очень важен для нас!

Кирг перевел дух и синхронизировал свой временной цикл с земным.

– Спасибо, а то я бы здесь год проторчал!

– Да не за что, – улыбнулась девушка и направилась к лестнице.

Кирг не нашел варианта лучше, чем проследовать за ней. Вид на ее оголенные ноги был очень красивым. Не то чтобы Кирг считал земных женщин эталоном красоты, но они нравились ему куда больше, чем особи с Медузы. Кирга аж в дрожь бросило, когда он вспомнил их щупальца. Хотя с ними было приятно выпивать, они были интересными собеседницами.

– А вы в какую квартиру? – девушка явно хотела продолжить контакт. Возможно, Кирг был прав относительно рода ее занятий.

– Прошу прощения, но я не заинтересован в сексуальной связи с женщиной в данный момент. Я признаю вас очень привлекательной и, возможно, воспользуюсь вашими услугами после задания.

– Что? – переспросила она, и на ее лице отобразилось недоумение и замешательство.

– Я считаю вас очень привлекательной, – повторил Кирг и для большего эффекта подмигнул девушке правым глазом.

– Вы, видимо, к Леонарду и Шелдону, – заключила девушка и скрылась в своей квартире, хлопнув дверью.

Кирг решил, что проанализирует действия этой девушки в свободное время. А пока его ждала миссия, ради которой он прилетел на Землю. И после которой он планировал направиться на Центурион, чтобы наконец-то предаться блуду с Красными Жрицами.

Кирг просканировал пространство за дверью. Отлично, все жители квартиры находились в своих комнатах и мирно спали. Кирг бесшумно вскрыл замок с помощью своей чудо-отмычки и вошел внутрь.

Найти комнату объекта не составило труда. Внутри было темно, и Кирг активировал ночные линзы. Объект спал. По инструкции следовало его разбудить и незамедлительно ознакомить с информацией.

Кирг делал это впервые, поэтому он не знал и даже не мог предположить, что последует за этим. Но в инструкции говорилось, что возможно неверие и отрицание со стороны объектов. И бороться с этим можно только словами. Физическое воздействие категорически запрещалось. Если объект вел себя буйно, то следовало применить усыпляющий газ.

– Да ты не волнуйся! – он как будто услышал голос Берга в голове. – Все они одинаковые! Начинают кричать и убегать, даже не слушают, что мы им предлагаем. Я на них сразу газом, и в корабль. А там с ними Шелла разговаривает. А я не люблю языком с ними трепать. Сделал дело, получил кредиты, и на Центурион!

Кирг приготовил баллончик и начал с приветственной речи:

– Приветствую тебя, землянин! – его голос звучал достаточно звучно для того, чтобы разбудить объект, и не слишком громко, чтобы побеспокоить его соседа.

Объект заворочался и снял ночные очки для сна.

– Кто здесь? – спросил он спокойно.

– Меня зовут Кирг, и я пришел к вам от лица Федерации. Мы предлагаем вам уникальное путешествие к Планете ТЦОЗ-98 для полного изучения вашего мозга! Так же мы рассматриваем возможность вашего клонирования!

Объект включил ночник и внимательно рассмотрел Кирга. Кирг похвалил себя за то, что перед разговором снял фуражку и стер с лица маскирующий мусс. Объект мог с легкостью рассмотреть его кожу и третий глаз, которого у людей быть не могло.

– Вы находитесь в моей комнате.

– Да.

– Никому нельзя находиться в моей комнате. Я попрошу вас подождать меня в гостиной.

– Конечно.

Кирг прикрыл за собой дверь и прошел обратно в гостиную. Присел на диван и задумался о том, что что-то пошло не по плану. Он по-прежнему держал в руке баллончик с газом – просто так, на всякий случай.

Через несколько минут в гостиную вышел и объект – Шелдон Купер. Одет он был по-другому: в черные брюки и голубого цвета кофту с черным воротничком. На груди справа у объекта находился странный узор или символ.

– Вы сидите на моем месте, – произнес Шелдон Купер, сложив руки за спиной и подойдя к Киргу.

– Простите, – извинился Кирг и пересел в кресло.

Однако Шелдон остался стоять напротив своего незваного гостя и не присел.

– Представьтесь, пожалуйста, – потребовал Шелдон.

– Меня зовут Кирг, и я представляю интересы Федерации, а именно планеты ТЦОЗ-98. А вы – Шелдон Купер.

– Доктор Шелдон Купер, – поправил Шелдон Купер. – Судя по тому, в какое время суток вы явились, вы не были проинформированы руководством о моих условиях общения с инопланетной расой с целью изучения и поклонения моему интеллекту. Если честно, то я разочарован.

– Условиями общения? – переспросил Кирг. Неужели объект был уведомлен заранее о приближающемся контакте? Но это же невозможно! Все сборщики подписывают контракт с организацией о неразглашении и конфиденциальности информации. Земляне не могут знать о существовании других цивилизаций.

– Я предполагал, что за мной могут прийти. Я готов к контакту с семи лет, прошу, не надо зря тратить мое время и задавать ненужные вопросы. Давайте перейдем к делу. Могу я ознакомиться с вашими документами? Как я могу удостовериться, что вы не мошенник?

Кирг не знал, что ему делать. На курсах, где его учили общаться и сопровождать объекты к точке сбора, ничего не говорилось про такое!

– Я могу показать вам коммуникатор с координатами нашей планеты.

Шелдон вздохнул:

– Придется приврать в своей биографии об этом моменте. Но, думаю, Леонард справится с этим.

– Если мы закончили, то вам нужно пройти со мной.

– Пройти со мной?! – почему-то возмутился объект. – Пройти со мной! Надо же! Как будто я какой-нибудь хиппи!

Или бездомный с улицы, который пойдет за чашкой горячего супа!

Кирг уже начинал задумываться о том, чтобы распылить газ.

– Сейчас вы должны показать мне презентацию вашей планеты и расы, которой я доверю свое тело и самое бесценное, что у меня есть, – Шелдон поднес свою руку к голове, – мой мозг. Могу предложить вам «Power Point», но, конечно, я не исключил вероятности, что у вас на планете нет продуктов «Microsoft». Тогда, возможно, вы подготовились к нашей встрече более тщательно и взяли с собой ваш лэптоп?

– Взял что?

Шелдон опять вздохнул:

– Вы заставляете испытывать меня чувство беспокойства за интеллект расы, которая отправила вас за мной. Неужели вы не получали мои требования в формате «pdf»? Каждый год я отправляю ссылку на этот файл сигналом, который можно засечь за миллионы световых лет от Земли.

– Возможно, вас утроит документальный фильм? Но просмотреть его мы сможем только на моем корабле.

– Отлично, вопреки правилам, я могу пойти вам навстречу и сделать скидку на различия наших цивилизаций. А сейчас прошу меня извинить, я должен сделать звонок своей маме. А то она будет волноваться, если я вылечу с планеты, не предупредив ее об этом. В 1997 году мы заключили договор, в котором я обязываюсь уведомлять ее о моих поездках дальше, чем шесть часов пути на машине.

Объект поднял телефонный аппарат и, набрав нужный номер, поднес трубку к уху:

– Алло, мама, это Шелдон. Наш социальный протокол обязывает меня к этому звонку. За мной прилетели с планеты ТЦОЗ-98, и сейчас я направляюсь с представителем другой цивилизации на его корабль для просмотра документального фильма о его планете. Если меня устроит их политический строй, климат и форма размножения, то я соглашусь с условиями и предоставлю доступ к своему телу… Но, мама… Ты не дослушала. Но мы же договорились! Но…

Кирг раздумывал над тем, чтобы запросить помощь у базы, но он, как назло, оставил свой датчик на корабле.

– Да. Хорошо, мама, подожди, – Шелдон прижал трубку к груди и обратился к Киргу: – Моя мама запретила мне идти с незнакомым мужчиной на его корабль и давать доступ к своему телу. Я вынужден ответить отказом на ваше предложение, – Шелдон снова приложил телефон к уху: – Да, мама! Спокойной ночи!

Шелдон положил телефон и какое-то время просто смотрел на свои руки. Кирг решил, что, возможно, Шелла была права, и собиратель – это профессия вовсе не для него. 

– Прошу прощения, что зря потратил ваше время. Возможно, вам следует поискать другой объект для клонирования, – последнее слово оборвалось, и Киргу показалось, что объект готов расплакаться. – Живи долго и процветай!

Шелдон Купер сделал странный жест рукой и, быстро развернувшись, направился в свою комнату. Громко хлопнула дверь, а Кирг мысленно уволился с этой работы.

– А пошло оно все Ферасту под хвост! – выругался Кирг и решил, что устроится грузчиком на корабль к своему брату. Подзаработает кредитов и рванет на Центурион. А с этими землянами пусть Берг общается.


End file.
